Resident Evil NE
by Slick-Wolf
Summary: What happens when the city has gone to hell and the US government has put a blockade to prevent anyone dead or alive from getting out. A whole lota crap, now two brothers and there friends must find what is making the virues act stange.
1. It Begins

Resident Evil: NE  
  
No Escape  
  
Were your best friend may be your worst foe  
  
Characters:  
  
Robert Bantana  
  
Josh Bantana Wayne Thomson Jason Barker Natasha Heartings  
  
Setting  
  
The Umbrella Corporation has made a new virus. But before it could be name or tested, a test tube with the virus was dropped and began to infect the lap then the entire warehouse. Now its making its way into the city infecting dogs, cats and other animals making them mutate. But humans are unaffected until they are cut or killed while the virus is around, then they lose control and decay. Now it's up to five young people to save the city and maybe the entire world from the virus before it wipes out mankind forever.  
  
Info on the characters  
  
Robert Bantana - brother of Josh Bantana. He is in his early twenties with hazel eye and long brown hair that he likes to keep in a pigtail. Parents were killed in car accident when he was twelve. Member of S.T.A.R.S he is excellent with explosives and always has his trusty revolver. He has a weird sense of humor and is quick on his toes; he seems to be more interest in women than his work.  
  
Josh Bantana - brother of Robert Bantana. He is in his twenties with brown eyes and jet-black hair. Parents were killed in car accident when he was ten. Member of S.T.A.R.S he is excellent with every gun know to man, even his brothers revolver, and his driving skills are like no other. He is more serious then his brother and all ways puts what he's doing first.  
  
Wayne Thomson - In his late twenties with brown eyes and shaggy brown hair. He lives alone in an apartment and is an expert on computers and computer hacking, he can barley hold a gun but with his expiates he doesn't need to because he can set deadly traps. He has a straightforward manor and never gives up on anything.  
  
Jason Barker - In his early forties with green eyes and short brown hair. He is a retired S.TA.R.S solder but still has his knowledge of every case going on in S.T.A.R.S. He can hold a gun, and is an expert at planing things. He has a redneck senses of humor but can be serious when he needs to.  
  
Natasha Heartings - In her late twenties with blue eyes and long blonde hair. She is ex-military solder who quiet for a reason not known. She is very good with snipers and shotguns, and is very good at lock picking. She likes to be the leader of things but she is clumsy at times and loses her cool easily.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Eleven PM at the Umbrella Labs, Scientist Smith and Jones had just almost completed a new type of virus. "All most done" Smith said carefully as he pick up the test tube.  
  
"Be careful now sir, we don't know what will happen" Jones said nervously.  
"I know, I know" Just as he was about to place the test tube down a test dog barked loudly, making Smith drop the tube.  
"Oh *&#$ it" Smith said angrily. "Will that dog shut up"  
"Look sir" said Jones "fumes are coming up from the liquid" Smith squatted down.  
"Yes I see. Clean it up before it makes a hole or something"  
  
"Yes sir" As Jones walk to the cabinet he heard Smith shouting at the dog.  
"Shut up you stupid mutt, ah ha ha" But suddenly his laugh turns into a scream, Jones turns around to see that the dog as gotten bigger and started to decay. The dog breaks the cage and jumps on to Smith. "aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screams Smith as the dog bites into his stomach. Jones watches in horror as his college is mauled to dead right before his eyes. Then the mutated dog looks up from Smiths dead corpse and looks straight at Jones. "NO STAY BACK" The dog leaps on to him knocking him down. The last thing Jones hears is a scream across the hall in the animal lock up, before his head is bitten off.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Eight hours later, at a bar on the west side of the city, brothers Robert and Josh Bantana are having a drink just having been given vacation time off from S.T.A.R.S.  
"The best score in five years can you believe it" Josh said as he sipped his beer.  
"Hey don't get cocky about it Mr. Perfect" said Robert  
"Hey who got the boss to keep you after that little incident" Robert jumped up.  
"Hey I told the bravo team to shut off the propane, ain't my fault they didn't do it."  
Josh laughs "yeah but who forgot to turn on his mice"  
  
"yea yea just shut up and drink hey waitress can we have two more" The waitress looked up from her book.  
"Yes sir just a minute" As Josh and Robert watched the TV, a man walked in making Robert look away from the TV.  
"Did you see that" Josh said with excitement.  
"Oh $%^& thanks Jason" It was Jason Barker, the retired S.T.A.R.S member who Robert and Josh looked up to for advice.  
"Hey sorry about that Rob" Jason said rubbing his shaved head. The waitress brought them two beers.  
"Anything else" she said.  
"Yeah" Robert said, "can I have your phone number." he looks at her nametag "Natasha" Natasha puts her face up to Roberts.  
"Bite me"  
"Where would you like" Natasha slaps him so hard that it echoes for what sounds a minute. As Natasha walks away Josh whispers to Robert.  
"Did it hurt" Robert turns to Josh and Jason with a big red hand print on his face.  
"What do you think"  
"My that looks like a apple shaped like a hand," Jason says through laughter.  
"Hey shut up old man" Jason grabs Roberts arm and twist it. "Now what did you call me"  
"Ow ow nothing Jas. nothing"  
  
Jason lets go of Roberts arm.  
"I thought so" Jason sits down and takes one of the drinks.  
"So what have you two been up too" Roberts sighs  
"Nothing, just taking some vacation time off"  
"Yeah after two years with no vacation we need it" Josh says The three of them sigh and look at the TV again whiles Natasha goes back to her book. As the three of them watch TV someone bangs on the door of the bar.  
"More people will I ever finish my book," says Natasha  
"Don't count on it," said Robert Natasha rolls her eyes, opening the door and screams.  
  
Half way on the other side of the city, Wayne Thomson walks into the lobby of his apartment complex. The landlady looks up from her cat.  
"Aaahhhh you again, toadies payday, pay up"  
  
Wayne sighs  
"Miss Snouts I told you I'm outta work, I can't pay you today" She wrinkles her nose  
"You must have it by the end of this month or you'll have to leave"  
"Alright alright" Wayne walks up four flights of stair before he gets to his room. He opens the door and walks in. The first place he goes is his computer, he sits down and pulls up the screen for his hacking program he made himself.  
"Lets see, who should I hack today?"  
  
He pulls up the lighting system for the entire city and with one push of a button the whole cites on black out.  
"Get a job yea right. Why would I get a Job when I can make the government give me money for free?" Wayne says with a laugh Just then Wayne hears the landladies cat meow and hiss.  
"Will she ever shut that thing up" He gets up and walks back down stairs, but stop and the last flight. He slowly steps down the steps hugging the corner; he is horrerfid at what he sees. The cat has grown ten times bigger, almost looking like a saber tooth, and ripping the landlady apart.  
"What the hell" Wayne thinks "I'd better get out of here" He starts to go back up the stair quietly, but the mutated cat hears him jerking its head in his direction.  
"Oh shit"  
  
Wayne takes off, running up the stairs, the cat at his heels. He reaches his room and slams the door just before the cat jumps onto it almost knocking it down, but it stays shut. Wayne goes to is window and opens it and crawling out onto the fire escape.  
"What the hell is going on," said Wayne reaches the bottom of the fire excape and gets into his car and speeds off.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Natasha falls to the ground and screams again. There in the doorway is a zombie with its entire left arm gone. Robert, Josh, and Jason jump up from their seats.  
"What the hell" says Robert as he draws his trusty revolver.  
"I don't know but it looks bad" says Josh Jason runs over to Natasha and picks her and moves her out of the way of the zombie.  
"Are you ok" he ask Natasha  
"Yea am fine" Robert fires two bullets at the zombie, hitting it in the chest. The zombie stagers but still stands.  
"It sure is though" Robert said Josh draws his gun just as the room lights go out.  
"Awww crap" Josh and Robert fire in the direction of the zombie, then all of a sudden they hear a big bang and the emergency lights come on. Robert and Josh see what was left of the zombie then turn where the bang was heard and they see Natasha with a shotgun and what looked like night vision goggles on. Robert and Josh are stunned.  
"H-h-how do you know how to use that stuff?" asked Robert Then Jason appears from under the bar.  
"She had them under here and all she said was *Shit it their not hitting anything in this darkness and she just graped them and that's how it ended up"  
"How did you know how to use them?" asked Josh  
"I'm an ex military soldier," she said with a smile Just then they hear moaning of more zombies.  
"Oh crap, lets get outta here" said Jason "before their all over us like a pig on slop"  
  
"for once I can't agree more" Said Robert They went out the back of the bar and into the ally.  
"Let's take my car," says Natasha They reach her car and they get in, just as Natasha was about to get in the driver side Josh pushes her out of the way.  
"Move over I'm driving," he said She started to say something but stopped when Robert said  
"Hey trust him he can drive better than the NASCAR pros" When everybody is in the car, a giant rat appears behide them.  
"Aahh lets go Josh" Said Jason Josh floors it and they speed off.  
"That was close," said Natasha  
"Ok where are we going" Josh asks  
"Go to Umbrella labs" Jason says coldly  
"Why there" asks Robert  
"Their the one who started this again" Jason said  
"Again" asks Natasha  
"Yes I learned a month age that they were making a new virus, it must have gotten out"  
  
"but what about again" Jason sighs  
"Well 10 years ago they did the same thing, it took a long time just to get it contained, and it also." Just then Robert cuts in  
"That's enough Jason," he says coldly  
"What's wrong with him" whispers Natasha  
"That was how Robert and Joshes parents were kill, they where coming home from work when an umbrella truck hit them." Robert starts to say something but Natasha screams "watch out!" 


	2. The Meeting

**Resident Evil: NE**

No Escape: Part 2

What's happen so far: The scientists at Umbrella have made a new virus and were testing it when they discovered a horrible effect. It affects animals directly, changing them almost immediately. Now the animals of Umbrella have escape and have made their way into Raccoon city, causing terrible destruction. The only survivors as of now are two brothers with S.T.A.R.S Robert and Josh Bantana, an ex-STAR Jason Barker, ex-marine Natasha Heart, and a computer hacker named Wayne Thompson. Now they must find a way to get out of the city but the White House has put up a tight technical border around the whole city, now they must find a way to get out before they become one of the permanent citizens of Raccoon city.

Speeding through Raccoon City Wayne looks around him in horror as people are mauled and bitten in half by all sorts of mutated animals, only to rise again as the dead.

"What the hell is going on?!?!" he said as he swerved nearly avoiding some zombies. "Everything was fine until late this evening,"

A loud bark breaks Wayne thoughts; he turns around to see a giant dog chasing his car.

"Guess just because their mutated doesn't mean that their basic wants change" He steps on the gas, trying to get the dog off his tail.

"Crap, I'm doing ninety and he's still caching up with me" Wayne floors the accelerator but the dog is now at his bumper. The dog jumps at him

"Oh crap" he braces for impact but doesn't feel one, he looks back to see the dog fighting with a cat that had tackled it.

"Wow that was close!"

HONK

Wayne turned his head around quickly to see another car coming straight at him.

"Guess I spoke to soon!" He turns the wheel shapely to the left, trying to avoid the oncoming car. The sound of teeth chewing metal is heard as both car scrap each others side, tearing off both their side mirrors. Wayne stops inches from a wall. The other car loses control, flipping over onto its hood, sliding across the road until stopping a few feet later. Wayne gets out of his car to see if the person driving is alright.

"Hey you ok?" he yells. He sees four figures crawling out of the car

"Hey whose hand is on my butt" A women yells

"That would be me" said a guy

"Baka hentai!"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Hey are you guys ok?" Wayne yells again.

"Yea we're fine just some cuts that's all" another man walks up to Wayne. From what Wayne could tell this man was a little younger than he was, with black hair.

"Well that's better than being dead" said Wayne. As three other figures came forward, Wayne gave a sigh of relief when he saw someone older than him. He hated being the oldest in a group.

"We know that this city has gone to hell but try and watch where you're going, just incase there are others alive." Snapped a guy with a pigtail.

"Hey come on Robert, we were doing the same thing and you were the one saying lets run over some zombies, what if we ran over someone alive?" the guy with black hair snapped back.

"Whoa hold on a second, can I have some names just so I know what to call you" ask Wayne

"Well I'm Josh Bantana and the one with the pigtail is my brother, Robert Bantana"

"I'm Natasha Heart" the blonde said

"And I'm Jason Barker" said the shaved head man

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Wayne Thompson" he glances behind everybody for a second "And I really think we should get into my car before we end up like them" he points to some moaning zombies about 20 feet away coming closer to them.

"Yea that would be a good idea but I'm driven" said Josh

"Fine with me" Wayne said. They all got into his car and speed off.

"If we turn right here that should take us out off this town" Wayne had his lap top out and was madly going over keys.

"No we can't" said Jason "The Government was quick to put up an entire blockade around this city and the Umbrella labs"

"So they just put up a fence around the whole thing and just forget about the survivors?"

"Yea apparently they think keeping a secret is more important than saving lives"

"So then where are we going?"

"To the Umbrella labs out on the outskirts of the town" Said Robert

"If your thinking what I think your thinking than count me out" Wayne said angrily

"Well if you would rather try and escape by yourself be my guest" Josh stops the car and opens Wayne's door, Wayne hesitated.

"Well what's it gonna be?"

Writers Note: Sorry for the long wait, I had a mental block and couldn't think of what to write next. But I got around it and I'm writing again. There will be five or six parts to this story, so I have four more to write. On another note I'd like to thank all who've read the first and liked it, and to my friends who inspired me to make a story. And I'm always open for new ideas, so if ya got one tell me and I'll put it in here. (No "can I be in the story" I already know who I want it the story, thank you.)


	3. The Surviver

**Resident Evil: NE**

No Escape Part 3

What's happened so far: Wayne has just met up with the four know survivors Robert, Josh, Natasha, and Jason. And has joined them to help get out of the city alive. But it seems Wayne has second thoughts on the field trip to the Umbrella labs.

Wayne looked at the four faces staring at him, waiting for him to make a decision.

"Fine, I can get out of this town on my own" he gets out the car and start walking away "you can keep the car I won't need it, I'll just hotwire a new one" Every one looks at each other.

"Whoa I didn't think he'd really do that" Said Jason

"Yea who knew that he had the balls to do that" said Robert, Josh thought for a moment.

"Natasha, you go keep him company"

"Why me!?!" she asked angrily

"Cause he may have the balls but he ain't got any weapons on him either, so just follow him and protect him till he changes his mind" She starts to protest but stops when Robert slips her a fifty dollar bill.

"Sure why not" she quickly gets out of the car and runs after Wayne, watching her run till she was out of site.

"Well shall we move on to our luxury hotel" said Jason

"Yea can't keep the wives waiten" Robert added

"It's scary how you too are becoming alike in every way" laughed Josh and drove off.

Wayne had found him a supply store and was making use of everything in there. He first made a trap at the front door so if anyone or thing entered it would set off lighters on the floor and would ignite the fuel on the floor setting them aflame. He was sitting on the front counter typing on his laptop.

"Who needs them" Wayne said to himself "They should have realized that they had the best hacker in the world, I could have hacked that system in five minutes and then still have time to...." He was cut short by the sound of the door opening, Wayne jumps down from the counter and hides behind a shelf.

"Yes that's it, open it just a little more" he eagerly waited to watch his trap in action, but the smile faded when he saw that the thing that was opening the door was alive and had to figure of a women. Wayne jumps from behind the shelf and quickly runs to the door.

"Wait don't open it!!" he shouts, the figure jumps and starts to run off

"Wait I'm alive see" he pulls on his cheek "see no rotting skin" The figure turns around just as Wayne disconnects the trap and opens the door. "Hurry get in here where it's safe" the woman comes in and Wayne resets the trap. He turns around to see the women is naked from the waist up; Wayne turns away just in time to conceal his nose bleed.

"Sir are you ok" the woman asks, Wayne turns around with a tissue in his nose, the woman giggles.

"Yea I'm fine just trying to stay alive" Wayne looks around

"What's the matter" she ask coming closer, Wayne back away

"It's just your um uh" he points to her chest, she looks down and blushes, covering up

"Sorry I guess I've been to busy running to notice that I had my shirt torn off" she giggles.

"There's some shirts over their in that section" he points over to a row of shirts. She nods and goes to pick out a shirt.

"Man she sure is cute" Wayne thinks "Wonder why she was running around the city topless, I mean if I felt a breeze on my chest I'd look down and then try to find something to cover up with" He feels a tap on his shoulder and turns around to see her still topless, holding two shirts. His nose tissue gets a little redder, she laughs

"Honey I can't decide which one looks better on me" she says with puppy dog eyes

"Ha ha just pick one before I die of blood lose" she laughed again and goes off into the shirt section again

"She's is funny though, I should protect her so she doesn't harm that cute little body of hers" Wayne sighs. A little while later she comes back with a baggy shirt that said "I didn't lose my mind I sold it on EBay", Wayne laughed

"I bet you did" she smiled

"My names Jen, Jen Kimiko"

"Wayne Thompson, nice to meet you Jen" he holds out his hand but she ignores it and hugs him. Wayne turns red but holds in his nose bleed. She lets go and smiles

"I find that you know someone better if you hug them"

"Really, I like that theory then" Wayne smiles "Well lets get some supplies and get outta here

"Ok, but were are we going" she said as she graphed a saw.

"To find some people I meet awhile ago, they went to the Umbrella labs to try and stop what's happening"

"But why did you leave them in the first place"

"Cause back then I had nothing to protect, now I do" he looks at her and smiles, she blushes. They finish getting what they need, disable the trap and go outside.

"Chose you car Madam" Wayne said

"Um I want that one cause it's a convertible"

"Gotcha" Wayne goes over and begins to hotwire it. "Almost got it" A scream makes Wayne jump hitting his head "Ow" he gets from under the dash bored and looks to see Natasha pointing a gun at Jen.

"Why did you kill him?" Natasha shouted

"I didn't kill him he's still..."

"Shut up and die for his dead" She puts the gun to Jens head

"Wait stop" Before Wayne could get these words out of his mouth, Jen pulled a reverse move on Natasha knocking the gun out of her hand, while tripping her to the ground with her knee on her stomach. Wayne was stunned.

"How did" Jen looks to him and smiles

"I took Jujitsu lessons when I was little"

"Wow remind me never to tick you off" Jen giggles.

"Do you think you could get off me" Natasha yells from the ground.

"Oops sorry" Jen removes her leg from Natasha stomach.

"Well glad you meet someone of interest but we got to go help the guys, their waiting at the gate to Umbrella. They can't seem to get through the security system" Wayne laughs

"I knew they'd need me, let's go" They got into the car and speed off to Umbrella.

On the under side of town, at the Umbrella labs, Robert, Josh, and Jason wait for Natasha to return with Wayne so they could get the humongous steel secretly gate open. Robert leans agents the car and lights up a cigarette, letting it hang

"Why do you do that when their made for smoking" ask Josh

"Just want to" said Robert

"Well they should be here any minute" Jason said after he got off his cell "and they got another survivor, some girl named Jen"

"Another girl hmmm" Robert sighed

"Hey get your head out of the garbage bro" Josh snapped, Robert waves his hand in the air.

"Hey I can't help that I'm a pervert for life" Robert said as he walked over to the terminal to try and open the steel gate again.

"I may not be as good as Wayne but here I go." He begins to fiddle with the gate mechanics and with a few key strokes they hear a whirl of gears moving

"Told ya I'd get it before Wayne got here" He said

"Um Robert I think you opened the wrong gate" Josh said looking upward

"There's another gate?!?!" Robert slowly turned around to see a gate half the size of its parent opening and what was inside spelled their doomed.

"NEMISIS!!!"

Writers Note: Part three of the story only a few days after the part two was posted. I got my writing grove back, Enjoy.


	4. The Big Problem

**Resident Evil: NE**

No Escape Part 4

What's happened so far: Wayne left the group and was planning to escape on his own but meet up with a girl named Jen Kimiko. She is in her twenties with short brown hair and knows Jujitsu. The reason she stayed in the city is unknown as of now. After meeting up with Natasha again he decides to return to the group and help them and Jen get out of the city gone to hell. But the guys have bigger problems of their own when Robert opens the wrong gate letting the most feared hunter of Umbrella out.

Roberts chaw dropped, his cigarette falling to the ground, but he didn't care about that. His only concern was stay alive and killing this monstrosity.

"How the heck are we supposed to kill that thing" Robert asked while moving away from the monsters path.

"I don't know" Jason said "I think they were still studying him when this whole outbreak happened"

"Well we can't just stand here and think of how to kill it" said Josh drawing his gun.

"No need to tell me twice" Jason said as he and Robert did the same. "You guys distract it while I try and figure out a plan"

"Gotcha" said Robert firing a couple shots at Nemesis. The monstrous figure turned to him and began to go in Roberts's direction.

"Come on you freak of nature, try and keep up with me" Robert jump to his right just as Nemesis swung his gigantic hand. Josh fired a few rounds into his back side. Nemesis rose up his head and gave a window shattering roar. Robert covered his ears.

"Jason where's that plan of yours" yelled Robert

"Hold you horses I'm thinking" Jason yelled back. Out off nowhere I bullet whizzes past Robert

"What the heck was that" he turns to see Josh dazed and pointing his gun at him.

"Josh what the heck are you doing" yelled Robert, but Josh doesn't respond.

"Josh put the gun down"

"Ah Ha hE woN'T ReSpond To you" a deep voice said. Robert looked to Jason, Jason shook his head. Robert slowly turned to Nemesis to see the hideous monster smiling.

"How can you" Robert studded. Nemesis laughed.

"I'M nOt lIKe the OtheRs, I Was IntEntiONallY invested wITh the vIUroS. I was eXperImEnTed oN, lIke A TeSt rAT; thEy gAVe mE AbILtys Like tHe onE you're exPeriEncIng nOw. You ThiNK tHat thIS inCiDEnt wAs cAUsed bY scIenTiSt rELeaSIng a vIRus on puRpOSe, NO I'm tHe onE Who mADe tHe dOG baRk maKing The sCieNtiSt dRop thE tubE WiTh tHe VirUs, I'm tHe oNe whO Made The Dog mUtAte beForE tHe viRUs eVen goT to hIS nOSe, aNd I'm thE onE wHo wiLL brIng tHis cITy And tHe woRLd tO ItS knees" He reared up his head and laughed the most darkest laugh Robert had ever heard. "NoW I mUsT sAy gOod Bye, oh aNd hOw dOes it fEel tO be kIlLed bY yOUr oWn BrOtHer." Josh raised his gun again and aimed right at Robert.

"Josh snap out of it!!" Robert Yelled, but Josh didn't even blink.

"GiVe It uP aNd DIE" Josh fired his gun; Robert ducked just as the bullet got to him giving him a little off the top

"Josh try and fight it" Nemesis was clearly having fun toying with the man as he try and dodge the bullets fired by his own brother. As Nemesis watches his puppet show, Jason was sneaking around to the back of Nemesis. He raised his gun and aimed at the things blood vain that was clearly visible on the back of its head.

"You could really use a wig" Jason fired the gun; Nemesis griped his head in pain and roared. Josh fell to the ground in a heap, Robert quickly ran over to him.

"Josh, bro, you alright" Josh opened his eyes and looked at him.

"It was like a bad dream, one that I couldn't wake up from" Josh rubbed his head "Gave me a killer head ach though"

"Worry about that latter, cause we still gotta deal with him" Robert shrugged over to Nemesis who was still holding his head.

"Yea I gotta score to settle with him" Robert and Josh rose up from the ground and looked at Jason who nodded; they walk slowly to Nemesis, guns drawn, ready to fight to the end. They had only taken three steps when they herd a car on a fast approach. They looked down the road to see Wayne, Natasha, and another girl coming straight at them.

"MOVE" Yelled Wayne; the three men jump out the way just as Wayne sped past, heading for Nemesis. Nemesis looked up to see the headlights of the on coming car.

"YoU tHinK You'Ve wOn, bUt mY mAsTer wILl FinISh tHe JoB" The car ran straight into him, sending him flying backward into the brick wall leaving a big hole. He fell down onto the ground lifeless. Robert, Josh, Jason got up from the ground and looked over to Nemesis lifeless body.

"Meep meep" Robert said, Josh rolled his eyes. Wayne, Natasha and the other girl got out of the rammed in car and walked over.

"Glad you decided to return" said Josh.

"Well I figured that Umbrella would have all these defenses so I knew you would need me" Wayne said proudly, Natasha cut in.

"Yes right you found a cute girl you want to save, and then go out on dates, and then have children..."

"Shut up t-t-that's well um, alright it's true. Every this is Jen Kimiko" Jen waved. "Jen the one with the shaved head is Jason, the one with the black hair is Josh you already know Natasha and the one with the pigtail is Robert...Robert?" they look over to see him kicking Nemesis dead body

"Control my brother will ya, well how do you like it now, you're dead" Jen giggles, Robert stops kicking the body and looks over to her and smiles.

"Hiya"

"Nice to meet you" he walks over and holds out his hand, she hugs him.

"I like you already" laughed Robert.

"Alright enough with the greeting lets get this gate open" said Josh. Wayne, Natasha, Josh, Jen, and Robert began to walk to the gate terminal, but Jason stayed and was looking at Nemesis dead corpse. Robert noticed and walked over.

"Hey he's dead you don't have to be in alert mod anymore"

"I know but it just what he said before he died, some thing like "My master will finish the job""

"You think that there's worse ahead?"

"I won't doubt my friend, I wouldn't doubt it at all" They walk away leaving Nemesis to the animals.


	5. Near the End

**Resident Evil: NE**

No Escape Part 5

What's happened so far: Robert, Jason, and Josh nearly lost a battle with the hideous monster, Nemesis, when Josh was brain washed by him and nearly killed his own brother. But Wayne came in (or drove in) at the right time, killing Nemesis and releasing Josh from his puppet strings. But what Nemesis said before he died troubled Jason as they enter the Umbrella labs.

After getting past the gate terminal, Robert, Josh, Jason, Wayne, Natasha, and Jen were in the lobby of the Umbrella labs.

"So it was two gate programs?" ask Robert

"Yea the one with Nemesis was set to open if anyone tried to hack into the main gate system" said Wayne

"Well that's late info but newsflash we beat him anyway" Robert said proud fully

"His ego inflated again" laughed Josh, as he walked up to a map of the lab. "The main labs are all the way in the back, so we have to go through the cafeteria, down a hallway and then it says there's a door in the conference room"

"That's good, I was getting hungry" said Wayne; they start off to the cafeteria, looking around them as they go.

"Man the virus really took a beating to this place" said Jason "it's like a tornado went through here twice" And it indeed look like that, there were chairs and tables thrown everywhere, properly from people trying to escape the mutated animals.

"Yea and talk about your fixer upper" Robert said pointing to some blood stains on the wall.

"Let's quit goggling and find the source of this whole thing" said Josh. They continuo down the bloody hallway and come to the cafeteria. It's the same as the hallway only with the smell of rotting food.

"Yuk" Said Jason holding his nose "smells like a barn yard in here"

"There's the door to the hallway" Natasha pointed over on the other side of the room

"Ok let's go..." Natasha stopped Robert in his tracks

"No look over to the right" Robert looked to see some crows feasting on a corpse

"Yea and your point" Robert said

"There animals, so they are mutated, and so they will attack us" Snapped Natasha, Robert rubbed his head in embarrassment, Jen giggled. Natasha took out her gun and aimed at the crows

"How can you hit one of them with that thing from this distance?" Wayne asked. Natasha ignored him and fired; the bullet zoomed through the air and went through two of the crows, ricocheted of a pot and hit the last crow. Every one was shocked. Natasha turned around and smiled

"Did I forget to mention that I'm a very good sniper" Everyone nodded "Well now you know" Natasha laughed

"How did you know it would ricochet?" Wayne asked

"Well I calculated the height and power of the gun, the distance and impact and the rest is history"

"I like a complex women" said Wayne

"Solve the bedroom math later, lets get going" said Josh, They walked across the room towards the door. Robert stopped and leaned against the wall.

"Hold on guys" Everyone turned and looked at Robert

"What's wrong bro" ask Josh

"I don't know, I thought I heard a voice" Jen walked over and put her hand to his forehead

"You're burning up" She took out a tissue and wiped his forehead

"I'm fine it's just this jacket I'm wearing" Robert takes off his jacket and gives it to Jen "You look cold on the other hand" Jen takes his jacket and puts it on

"Thank you, I was kind of cold" she gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok I'm fine now let's get going"

"Wait didn't you say you heard a voice" ask Jason

"Yea"

"What did it say?"

"Something like "Its all coming to an end", it was like I was dunked in dry ice fifteen times"

"Lets move on I got a bad feeling what ever you heard we're about to meet" said Jason. They started to head for the door, when a crow flies out of nowhere, heading straight for Jen.

"AAAHH" Jen screams, Robert quickly pulls out his revolver, spins it around three times and fires at the crow. The crow explodes in mid air covering everyone with crow guts. Robert staggers but catches himself; he was still light headed from whatever was in his head. He puts his gun away and walks over to Jen.

"Jen its ok now you can..." he is cut short when Jen takes his arm and flips him over on his back. She opens her eyes and gasp

"I'm very sorry; I get really tense when I am scared suddenly"

"Really, I didn't notices" Robert gasps from the floor, Josh looks down to him

"Bro I think you've found the perfect girl for you, she smart, hyper, and destructive, just like you" He helps Robert up.

"Enough with the chit chat lets go" says Jason, They go down another blood and guts hallway, going past a room with two bodies in it, one had its insides all over the place and the other was headless, they continued on. They finally reach the conference room door. Wayne try's to open it but it is lock.

"It's locked"

"Back away from the door" said Robert "I'll try and kick it open" he rears back and lifts his leg, but just when he was inches from the door Natasha yells

"STOP" Robert stops but his leg keeps going, lifting him from the floor sending him to the ground again.

"What! Do you have another secret to tell us" Natasha smiles

"Yup"

"Then why didn't you tell me earlier, let me guess you just wanted to see me fall again?"

"Pretty much"

"Well hardy har har" he gets up and rubs his back "I'll be in a wheelchair before I even hit forty" Jen and Wayne laugh, Natasha sticks her tongue out playfully

"Well my other big secret is that I can pick locks very well" She takes out two stick like figures and puts them into the keyhole, there is a wining noise as light aluminates from the hole. After a few seconds the wining stops and a pop it heard as the lock is unlock. Natasha takes the two sticks and puts them back in her pocket.

"Where did you get that?" ask Wayne

"I stole it from the marines when I was still in services"

"So is that why you quiet, because they found you out?" Wayne asks again, Natasha looks down at the ground and sighed.

"No, the reason I quiet was because I found out that I had a sister named Amber, and the marines was using her as a test subject for their experiments, I first tried to get to her with the knowledge I had in service but it failed. They moved her before I even got to her. I then quit, refusing to work for the people who were using my sister as a test rat." Natasha starts to break down in tears "I swore that I would find her, I recently got some information that see was here in this city but after what happen I'm afraid she..." Wayne goes up to her and puts his arms around her

"You don't have to tell any more ok, when this is all over, I'll help you find your sister" She looks up at him

"Thank you Wayne, Thank you so much" she kisses him. He is shocked at first but smiles.

"Ok let's go get this over with so we can get back to our lives" said Josh

"YAY" everyone yelled

"Lets kill whatever doing this and save the world"

"YAY" They said as they went through the door, but stop when to saw what was in the small conference room. Nothing, no door, nothing just a book shelf and a desk.

"Josh, are you sure we went the right way?" ask Jason

"Yea, we went the right way" Josh looked at the front of the door "it says conference room, but this can be it" Jason walks over to the bookshelf and examines it

"Just a regular bookshelf" he goes to the desk and sits down and the desk slides to the right. The sound of gears rotating is heard. Every turns to see a part of the wall moving out of the way to revel a secret hallway.

"Jason sometimes the answer is right in front of you" Said Wayne as they went into the secret hallway.

Writers Note: We're getting closer to the end of the story and the last part will go out with a bang. I would like to say that I just realized that I could have just added the last four parts of my story to the first; I was in a rush to get this story done so I could start another that I forgot about. So I say sorry once again and hope you will bear with me as this is the second to the last story of NE (No Escape), there might be a sequel or not, read and find out in the last part coming soon.


	6. The Final Battle

**Resident Evil: NE**

No Escape Part 6

What's happen so far: The gang has made it into the labs and is looking for what ever is making the virus spread so quickly. Robert has had a voice speak to him in his head and Natasha finally reveals why she quiet the service. Now they must find out why they are here and what awaits them at the end of the hall.

As the gang went down the stairs of the hidden hallway, thoughts of what to come raced through their mind. What awaited them and would they be able to defeat it. They walked for what seemed like forever.

"How long do we have to go Jason, my feet are killen me" said Wayne

"Just deal with it, I think we're almost there" said Jason. They walked down the stairs for five more minutes till coming to a heavy metal door. Robert walked up and checked it out, he turned to Natasha.

"I don't think you little lock picking system can work on this" he asks. She shook her head. Robert sighed and look to Jason.

"Got a plan Mister Smarty pants" Jason thought for a moment.

"Unless we find some explosive, we ain't going anywhere"

"What I wouldn't do for explosives right now" Sighed Robert. Josh walked over and leaned against the door.

"Guess we have no choice but to start looking for..." before Josh could finish his sentence the door automatically slid open, making him tumble over backward. He rolled twice before coming to a stop. Everyone ran in to see if he was hurt.

"You ok bro" Robert said through laughter, Jen smacked him upside the head "Ow what I do"

"I'm fine just a little stunned" Josh said rubbing his arm. He got to his feet and looked to see where he had stumbled into. Every where were tubes and wires' running from here to there, the tubing was almost a whole city when you thought about it. There were old rusted animal cages laying every where.

"They tested on animals, that's just mean" said Jen. And indeed it was for it was in that lab that every one realized that Umbrella was not just a cosmetics company. They where making weapons of mass destruction for the US and testing them on animals.

"No wonder the White House was quick to put up a blockade, they didn't want anyone to find out their dirty little secret" Wayne said, the sound of a bang made everyone jump. They turned to see Jason with his fist clinched on the table.

"Why would they do this, why would they not tell me about this"

"Jason, what do you mean by "they not tell me about this"?" ask Josh. Jason sighed

"You know I retired from S.T.A.R.S a month after when you and Robert joined" the two brothers nodded "well I said I left because I was getting to old for it, when in fact I was in the peek of my life, there was nothing that I couldn't do" he paused "The truth to why I quit is because I'm agent for a secret organization run by the White House" Every one was stun "I was sent to keep tabs on Umbrella. I just thought that Umbrella was just a regular old company with its problems. But I was wrong they were just using me, like a paper plate, I knew the rules but I ignored them" He looked to Robert and Josh "That's because I meet you guys, you two were always so cheerful, even though your parents died when you were young. It reminded me of myself when I was just starting in S.T.A.R.S, always doing it my way and doing it right. You made me forget about what I was and for a while I thought I was living a normal life but then this happen and reminded me of what I am. I'm just tired of being used." Wayne cut in.

"Jason, we all get used in our lives, you just got to tell them "It's my way or the highway". Why do you think I'm unemployed, living in a dumb apartment? Because the computer company I used to work with wanted me to hack into the national bank and forward them money. I couldn't do that so they fired me. Sometimes it's better without a job then it is with one" Jason was silent for a moment

"Your right, when we get out of this mess, I'm quitting my job and coming back to S.T.A.R.S, so lets find whatever is controlling things around here and tell it get the hell out" Every one yelled in agreement, Robert and Josh gave each other a high five and then gave Jason a playful punch. They began to look around the lab, looking for any sign of what was controlling everything. No luck, in twenty minutes they were back in the middle of the room.

"Anyone find anything?" ask Jen. They shook their heads.

"I give up" said Robert "Maybe what ever was controlling things already died" he started to laugh but stopped and grabbed his head in pain

"Robert what's wrong" ask Natasha.

"I.....I don't know it's like some things clawing my brain" He fell to the floor and screamed in pain. After a moment he stopped and looked to his friends. "I know were we have to go" he got up and went to a desk, search for a few seconds till he found what he was looking for, a button. He pressed it and the sound of gears turning and grinding was heard as a piece of equipment slide to its left along with a huge part of the wall to revel a pair of double doors. Josh look to his brother

"Bro, how did you know where that was? You've never been here have you?" Robert shrugged

"I don't know how I knew; it was like it was downloaded into my mind, kind of like what happened to that guy from that movie we saw, what was his name again?"

"Nemo?" Natasha suggested

"Aw forget it lets just go through the door and find out what has been doing all this" They walked over to the door to find it key padded and locked.

"Any way you could to that Nemo thing now" ask Wayne

"Nope it's not happening again" sighed Robert

"Every one spread out and look for a key or something" said Jason. Everyone started to look for a key. They didn't look long because the sound of shattering glass made every one jump. They turned to see Jen smiling.

"What did you just do?" Natasha yelled

"Well I got tired of looking and thought they it be easier if I just broke the glass" Jen said awkwardly. Natasha was about to give her the long lecture when Robert step in.

"Very good, no one even thought of just breaking the glass instead of looking for hours for one stupid key. I like your thinking"

"Thanks" said Jen with a smile, Natasha was about to blow, Wayne put his arm around her, leaned close to her ear and whispered

"Happy place, just be in your happy place" Natasha grumbled but calmed down. As they went through the door the smell of rotting flesh meet their noses, it was worse in here then any place they had been. But they didn't realize that it only got worse, for when to entered the room, it was like one hundred elephants went through a shredder three hundred times. There was blood and guts everywhere. Arms, legs, heads, and other body parts lay on the floor. Wayne turned around and hurled up what seemed like the entire food he ate in his life, Jen nearly fainted if it wasn't for Jason who caught her on the way down.

"W-w-what happened in here!?!?!" Ask Josh out load

"Looks like the butcher had a birthday" said Robert. They stepped slowly into the center of the room, they looked to see a huge machine (And I mean the tallest rollercoaster kind of huge) covered in flesh and blood from top to bottom.

"What the heck it that thing" ask Wayne

"It looks like the central power generator" said Jason

"I don't see anyone or thing here" said Josh

"There has to be, something was controlling everything right" said Natasha. Just as Natasha said those words an alarm sounded as the steel security doors came down in front of the door they had come through, locking every one inside. Josh ran to the door, he tried opening in but failed. He banged his fist on the door.

"It's no use, it won't budge"

"What caused it to close" asked Jason. A laughed answered his question. Everyone looked at each other, hoping that they had been the one laughing. They started at each other shocked as none of their mouths moved as another laughed echoed threw out the room.

"Finally we can get this little party started"

"Who's talking, show your self!" Jason yelled

"Why, I'm right in front of you. The big tall one you can't miss me" The voice laughed again.

"The Generator!" said Robert; they turned to see an eye had formed on the generator and was looking down on them.

"What the heck is that" asked Jen

"It's the puppet master behind this whole thing" said Wayne, the generator laughed

"Guess the fat one isn't that dumb after all ha-ha, allow me to introduce myself, I am Doctor Jones or I used to be. I believe you saw my old self, I was the one with his head completely gone."

"Cut the crap, why are you doing this?" asked Natasha, Jones smirked

"So your that little test rats sister, Natasha right. Your sister talks about you a lot, always saying you would save her and kill all of us. But it looks like you're too late, for she's no longer with us..."

"YOU BASTERD!!" Natasha drew her gun and fired madly at Jones, she hit him but the bullets just sunk in to the flesh that had covered him. Jones just laughed as a tentacle formed from the flesh and blood

"Your so hasty, she no longer with us here, I had her moved to another lab, she's fine she just doesn't realize what's happening around her." Natasha stopped shooting, just the moment Jones was waiting for. He swung his tentacle, hitting Natasha across the room. She hit the wall with a thump.

"Natasha!!" Wayne yelled as he ran over to her "Natasha are you ok?" She looked up to him in a dazed

"I don't know, I think my right arms broken" She tried to get up but sank back down to the floor "ya think you could give me a shoulder" Wayne nodded and helped her to her feet. "Thanks" she fainted from the pain. Jones laughed, Jason looked like he had smoke coming from his ears.

"Just tell us why your doing this so we can get to the part were we kick your mutated butt to the deeps of hell!" Jason said

"Why don't I just skip the "I was used and I want revenge" story and get right to the point. I WANT EVERY ONE AND EVERY THING DEAD" I tentacle shot straight at Jason. Jason ducked out the way seconds before it smashed into the ground behind him. Josh and Robert drew their guns and aimed at the freak of nature.

"Jason you alright?" ask Josh, Jason got up from the ground and nodded. He looked up at the eye that was Jones.

"How bout we make this fair Jones, you let those three go and we'll give you a fight" Jones chuckled

"I would, but you see I used a hacking program that I had a co-worker make to activate a level one security lock down. Alas I didn't ask him how to undo this program, so your all just gonna have to fight."

"Leave them out of this!!" said Robert

"How can I leave them out of this, when they can't even get out!?" Jones laughed as three more tentacles formed. "Besides I want to play with them for awhile" Jones sent the four tentacles at Wayne, Natasha, and Jen. Jen screamed as the tentacles landed next to them. Jones laughed as he did this repetaly. Robert couldn't hold it any more, he fired at Jones oversized eyed. It hit dead center. Jones screamed in pain.

"Bastard!!" A tentacle came out of nowhere heading straight for Robert. Robert may be quick on his feet it was too little to late. The tentacle hit him sending him flying across the room; he hit the storage room door going straight through the wooden board.

"ROBERT!!" screamed Jen and started to run to him but Wayne grabbed her.

"No! It's not safe right now" Wayne said, and indeed he was right, for the flesh and blood began to seep together making mutant creatures.

"Let's see how you do against my creations" said Jones

"Wayne there a computer terminal over near the door, get started on hacking that program. I'll protect the girls" Jason yelled

"Gotcha" said Wayne as he laid Natasha against the wall and ran across the room to the terminal. Josh was trying to fight the mutants while trying to get to his brother still in the storage closet.

"Bro you alright, Bro say something" Josh said as he swung the butt of his gun into the face of a mutant. Another jump at him from the air and landed on his back, Josh pulled it over his head and slammed the back seat rider on the floor.

"Something" Robert said as he appeared in the door way, he had something in his arms. "This storage room had everything to make a grade A bomb" he held up a small computer screen "I call it "The Y2Ka-Boom". Now I need you and Jason to keep Jones and his monsters away from me while I setup this thing"

"Roger that" Josh said as he turned around and fired madly at the mutants. Jason saw what was going on and fired at Jones. Jones turned his eye to Jason.

"Bad move man" Jones sent his tentacles at Jason again, Jason shot them to pieces, this pissed off Jones even more as he made six more tentacles.

"Try this!!" Jones was too occupied with Jason that he didn't see Robert run under him and place the bomb. Robert smiled and stood back.

"Hey Wayne, how's that door coming?" he asked

"Should have it in two minutes." Robert smirked and stepped back.

"Hey Jones" he yelled, Jones stopped what he was doing and looked down at Robert.

"Welcome back, have a nice flight?"

"Yea but the in flight movie sucked" This made Jones laugh "Don't laugh too much or I might decide to control, alt, delete you" Robert pointed to the monitor he had put at the base of Jones. Jones stopped laughing.

"So that's what you were doing in that closet for so long, making a bomb" Jones said

"Lucky guess" Robert said

"Oh no, was no lucky guess, Brother"

"Brother? I'm his only brother here" said Josh, Jones smirked

"Well that's as close as I can put our connection. Robert, you remember our first meeting; you were burning up as I recall."

"That was you in my head" Robert asked

"Yes it was, I decided on you because you were the only one with a free mind. Every one else was to straight forward. But that's not the only reason. Your parents turned down my product that I had worked on for years; they said it was too unstable. So what if it was unstable, it was a scientific break through and I would have gotten millions for it. I wanted revenge for that, it didn't matter their generation or next.

"So this whole deal, this whole out break, was to get us here?" ask Josh

"Correct my friend, I did all this, even getting Nemesis to help me, and everything was a lure to get you and your brother here." Said Jones "I just thought that while I'm at it, I'd kill the entire population" Jones laughed "Now why don't you just calm down and let me get the layout for this bomb of yours" Robert raised his gun to fire at Jones but quickly dropped it as Jones dove into his head once more. He sunk to his knees

"Get.....out....get...out" Robert panted; Jones hummed for a few seconds then opened his humungous eye.

"So that was your plain, its not even activated yet"

"What! Robert would never forget to activate a bomb" said Jason

"Oh no, he didn't activate it for a reason. He was going to distracted me while fatso over there worked on the door, then when he got the door open he would point to the bomb under me, then shot me in the eye again to give you time to get out and thought that I might panic and push the button to "deactivate" it." Jones said with a smirk. Over at the terminal, Wayne was almost done with the hacking program.

"Just a few more key strokes and..." The computer made a quick binging noise as Wayne crack the hacking program. "Yes, nothing can stop my mad hacking skills. Hey its don..." Jason cut him short

"Shut it!!" too late, Jones heard him.

"So you hack the program, bravo. Looks like you guys are free to go...but there is the matter of this "firework" I know lets watch it together" Jones shot his tentacle at the power button on the computer.

"No!!" Robert dove at the computer, landing on it just as Jones tentacle reached it. Jones didn't stop though; he drove his tentacle into Roberts back. Robert let out a scream.

"Get out of here, I got this freak!" Robert said through his pain as Jones sent his tentacle through his back repeatedly

"No bro, I won't leave you" Josh said.

"You have too, now get the girls and get out of here"

"No, I'm gonna stay and help" Josh started fighting his way to his brother

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!" Robert said with fire in his eyes. Josh stopped in his tracks. He clinched his fist and looked at his feet.

"When I see you again, I'm give you the worst nuggy you've ever had"

"I'll look forward to it" Josh turned around and headed for Jason. Jason knew what they had to do; he picked up Natasha and looked to Jen.

"Stay close" She nodded still looking at Robert, Josh noticed.

"He's always like that, wanting to be the hero." Jen looked at Josh to see he had tears in his eyes, he looked at her.

"Let's go" They headed for the door, Wayne started to say something but stopped when he saw the look on Jason's face. They went through the door running for the stairs. Robert smiled

"Didn't you even notice that half of your party has left the building?" Jones stopped playing operation and looked around. He gave an angry cry when he saw what had happen "Oh don't be mad at me, you were the one having too much fun.

"I'll kill you!!" Jones yelled

"Your time is up Jones!!" He pushed the power button...

Jason, Josh, Wayne, and Jen just made it to the exit when they felt the whole building shake. They got about ten feet from the door when another explosion followed. They all turned to see the former Umbrella Labs fall to the ground in a burning heap. Jen broke out into tears.

"He's gone..." Was all she could say, Josh put his arm around her.

"He may be gone from our lives but he's not gone from our hearts. We must cherish the time we had with him, whether it be long or short." Jen wiped her tears with the back of her arm.

"So the outbreak has stopped"

"Yea, thanks to Robert"

"He may have been a pervert, but he was a good one" Natasha said half awake on Jason's back.

"Let's go, let us go and start our new lives. New lives we can have because of him" said Jason. Wayne walked up to Jason.

"I got a favor to ask, before you quit that secret U.S. organization, could you get the location of Amber." Jason nodded "Thank you, I'm sure she'll be happy when she sees her sister again" It started to rain then, putting out the fire of the once deadly Umbrella labs. Everyone took one last look at it then headed onward to their new lives. But as they left, the ruble started to shake. They didn't hear the ruble move as a hand rose up from the ashes.

Thanks to all who took the time to read this story, it has been a long road for me. I started this story two years ago but stopped after finishing the first part mainly from a huge mental block. A year later I got my writing grove back and finished the story. When I write a story, I visualize it as a movie in my head and try the best I can to put it into words. As for a squeal, I'm gonna take a break for a month then think about it. Thanks to all my friends who gave me the push I needed to write again and to you again.


End file.
